


Ready To Comply

by Hufflepuff_06



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_06/pseuds/Hufflepuff_06
Summary: Peters parents were agents of SHIELD. Killed by HYDRA. Peter at the age of 4 was taken by HYDRA and experimented on, thats how he became the Winter Spider. But what happens when Bucky meets the newest HYDRA weapon?I SUCK at summaries so deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start the story I refer to Peter as the Winter Spider. It is NOT a ship name for him and bucky in this story. I know that people ship tgem and that's their ship name but Peter is underage in this story and i just dont ship them in general and I cant really refer to him as the Black Widow either so it was either winter Spider or something similar to peter because techinacally he isnt named Peter yet.

3rd person POV**

He woke up to the blinding white walls. They were all he ever knew. The doctors, the torture, the mind washing. The kills. He was used to all of it. So was everyone else. He had been here since he was 4. That was 10 years ago. Ever since then its been torture after torture. Mission after mission. Kill after kill. Trigger after trigger. So screaming in pain that morning wasnt unusual to him, neither were the words.  
"два (Two)." Pause. "паук (Spider)." Pause. "зима (Winter)." Pause. "семнадцать (Seventeen)." Pause. "возвращение домой (Homecoming)." Pause. "десять (Ten)." Pause. " рассвет (Daybreak)." Pause. The machines stopped. So did the screaming. "Привет солдат (Hello, Solider)."  
"готов соблюдать (Ready to comply)."  
"Good. You have been honored and noticed enough to train against our most powerful solider. You are being moved, do you understand, Spider?"  
"Yes, sir." He responded.

And thats what happened. He was moved down to where Bucky was. He fought him on the daily. But something about the child made Bucky want to protect him.  
\\\|||\\\\\||\\\||\\\|●}○♤¡\¥●¥¥|¥|£|♤》|■3□\£●£|♡●  
Was this any good?? I love love love when bucky and him (peter) have a brother like relationship and ive seen alot of them happening through HYDRA... So yeah... here we are..


	2. 2|Buckys POV

We are always being watched. Every second, Every day. I wonder why they moved that kid into my cell. I wonder what tge kids name is. I cant ask. They would know. But today, I dont care. Today is the day I ask him.  
"Whats your name, Kid?" I asked.  
"Patient 19, The Winter Spider also known as PR Spider 0019." He said in such a low voice it surprised me.  
"Can I call you Peter?" I asked him, I think it would be much better than PR Spider 0019.  
"You may, sir."  
"Call me Bucky."  
"Ok, Bucky." Peter smiled. Thats how I knew, the boys mind washing was wearing off for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yeah.. They are short. I write them on Wattpad first and then copy paste them over here and it looks like a lot more words on Wattpad.


	3. 3| Peters POV

"Tell me another story, Bucky. Please?" I asked my, somewhat, big brother. He had given me a name. Peter. He gave me protection. Though they were watching.We still train. We have to. But, we pull our punches on eachother and help eachother out with the wounds.  
"Ok, Pete." Bucky says. He starts talking about his friend, Steve, again. Saying how one day they went to a bar but Steve couldnt get drunk. I liked gearing about Steve. How Bucky said I reminded him of him. When he finishes his story I ask, "Will I ever meet Steve?"  
"Maybe one day, Pete." He responds.  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
I have to be mind washed again. Though I dont want to forget Bucky. Bit they have a mission for me and I need to be the Winter Spider. So I promised myself I would never forget Bucky. The man with the metal arm. My big brother. The one who gave me a name and protection.

"два (Two)." Pause. "паук (Spider)." Pause. "зима (Winter)." Pause. "семнадцать (Seventeen)." Pause. I was screaming now. "возвращение домой (Homecoming)." Pause. "десять (Ten)." Pause. " рассвет (Daybreak)." Pause. The machines stopped. So did the screaming. "Привет солдат (Hello, Solider)."  
"готов соблюдать (Ready to comply)."  
And just like that. I forgot. I forgot everything that happened, except for the faint image of my brother, with the metal arm. The name was faint, but there. His name was Bucky. And after I returned from this mission. I would see him again.


	4. 4| Buckys POV

They took Peter away today. I hope they let hi m come back. They better. I need my little brother. I need him. He lets me tell him stories, even if he geard them before. He gives me half of the stale bread the give us each morning. So I will wait the 4 days by myself, to see Peter again.   
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
This one was short only 61 words but Im tired... so yeah...


	5. 5| 3rd Person POV

4 days passed and Peter returned. He longed to see Bucky. And so he did. They brought him back to Buckys cell. Mainly because they had already moved someone else into his old cell.  As soon as the agents left, Bucky hugged Peter. Peter had Bucky tell him another story. Bucly, gladly did so.   
This story was about Steve again but it was a different one. It was about how Bucky got his arm. How Steve had been there. How it was the last time Bucky had saw Steve.  
"Will you see Steve again Buck? Will I meet Steve?" Peter asked. He always did after the stories. And Bucky always answered, "One day, Peter. One day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter and the next chapter are not published on Wattpad yet so you guys get tge first look at these chapters here!!!


	6. 6| Buckys POV

I cant stand tge fact the lid has to live here. That he has for ten years. Its cruel. So, Ive made up my mind. We are escaping. Today. And hopefully the promise I made to him, will actually come true.   
"Peter." I shake him awake.   
"Mhm."  
"We are leaving. Today."  
"What do you mean, leaving? Like escaping?" He asked, still groggy from sleep.  
"Yes. In about an hour they will be changing guards on the main floor. The floor above us. Meaning if we want to escape, thats when we do it." And so we did.  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
We had made our way upstairs easy enough. Thats when it got tricky. Even if they were changing guards they were still alert. So after taking out a few guards me and Peter bolted out the door. I was happy to say that the kids chances of meeting Steve, grew bigger that day.


	7. 7| 3rd POV

2 weeks. The had been on the run for 2 weeks. HYDRA of course wasnt just going to let their 2 best weapons get away. So, they gave out orders. Find them and bring them in. They did so. Well, kinda... yoy see they managed to capture on of them. Peter. Bucky was devastated to see that Oeter was no longer running behind him. His little brother. The one he told stories to. Had promised that he would meet Steve. Was gone Who knew what HYDRA was going to do to him. So Bucky came up with a plan. 

Bucky came upon a HYDRA agent. Purposefully.  
"I will go with you willingly if Patient 19 can stay in my cell with me." Bucky surrendered.  
"I think that can be arranged, Solider." The agent replied.

So now here they were back at block one.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Avengers POV**

"Your mission is to get the weapons from the Hydra base, get out and destroy it." Fury stated.

"You got it, Eyepatch." Tony Stark said, turning of the hologram communicator. "You heard the man, suit up."

The team did so and where on there way to the base. FRIDAY had alerted they were 5 minutes of from the landing area.

"Nat and Clint, you get the weapons. According to the blueprints they are on the last level. Tony and I will take out the guards. Bruce stand by for injuries." Caps voice rang throught the quinjet. "After everyone is out Tony will blast the place with his replusors. It should cause the building to collapse."

Everyone nodded understanding there job. By this time the jet had landed. They all got out of the quinjet Cap and Tony leading, Nat and Clint behind them. Nat and Clint ventured downstairs while the others fought off the agents. Reaching the last level, Nat and Clint looked at the files.

Peter Parker, Patient 19. Code Name: Winter Spider.  
Parents: May and Richard Parker, Occupation: SHIELD Agents. Status: Deceased.  
Cell Number: 11b, Cell mate: The Winter Soilder, by request.

'By request?' Natasha thought. 'Things get weirder everyday here..'

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Code name" The Winter Solider. Parents: Deceased.  
Cell: 11b, Cell mate: Patient 19, by request.

'Weird,' Clint thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peters POV**

To say im scared is an understatement. I was recaptured by HYDRA. At least Bucky and i are still together. If we werent i dont know what i would do. I would probably go more crazy than I already am. Go on a killing spree for no reason. I was about to ask bucky to tell me a story when i heard footsteps. I imedeatily whine and snuggle closer to Bucky. He brings me into a comforting hug, scouting the area, trying to figure out who it is. I see red hair in the distant. No one here had red hair. They arent HYDRA. Atleast, I hope not.

"Peter." I hear a female voice say. Its not a doctor or an agent. Its the woman with the red hair. She was in our cell. 

"Y- yes, ma'am?" I ask.

"We are going to get you and Bucky out of here, ok?" It was a new voice, a male voice. I nod, they are together, they arent going to hurt us, right? The two new people get me and Bucky out of the cell. We are outside before I even knew we were. They said we were going to go to New York with them. I didnt know where New York was, just that Bucky grew up there. And Steve.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buckys POV**

We were rescued. Im grateful. Maybe now we can find Steve. Maybe. It depends what these people want with us. They are talking with other people as the escort of to a jet. Thats when I see him. Steve. Hes there.   
"Steve?" I manage to choke out.  
"Buck?" He asks me, I nod. I feel Peter leave my side. I run up to Steve and hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was creates on here so.. yeah.. im really just bored and feel like spoiling you guys here.


	8. 8| Steves POV

Bucky was here. Bucky was the weapon. He ran up to me and hugged me. For a moment, I didnt believe ot but I hugged him back. It felt so good to have him back. To see him. We had alot to catch up on. We eventually broke away from eachother when I noticed the boy. He was looking at Bucky then to me. Afyer a few minutes he spoke, "Is this him, Bucky?" When Bucky nodded he came up to us, leaning into Buckys side. Bucky side hugging him. "Nice to meet you, Steve. Bucky talked alot about you." I smiled.   
"He did?" I asked him.   
"Well, mostly in stories about before the war. I asked him everyday to tell me one." I couldnt help but smile again.   
"And whats your name?"  
"Bucky calls me Peter."  
I looked over to Natasha who nodded. Oeter must be his actual name.  
"When I first asked him his name he said PR Spider 0019, Patient 19, The Winter Spider." Bucky spoke up. "I called him Peter."   
Peter nodded.   
"How did you two meet?" Clint asked.  
"I was exceeding in my levels of training. Bucky was the best of the best....of the best. They decided he would be the best match for me. I was moved down to his cell. We trained every morning. We were full om fighting until the night when he named me Peter, then we went easier on eachother."  
"What do you mean easier?" Nat asked, I couldve swore they both flinched.  
"We were trained to assassinate. To kill. We were told not to kill eachother, though, HYDRA couldnt afford to loose us. That didnt mean we didnt seriously hurt eachother." Bucky said, Peter rolled up his sleeve showing a long scar acrossed it.  
"Bucky did that?" I asked. He nodded.  
"But that was a long time ago, the first time we fought, I think. After he named me and started telling stories we stopped hurting eachother...badly. Just bruises."   
"How old are you, kid?" Tony asked, as if oblivious to the kids earlier statements, Im guessing. He looked at Bucky, who shrugged.  
"Almost 16, I think."  
God, 16 and hes killed how many people?  
"How many missions?" I asked.  
"What?" Bucky asked.  
"How many missions has he been on?"  
"Like..3.."  
I was relieved.  
"Actually.... more like 25.." Peter spoke up.  
"25? And your 15?" I asked, he nodded.  
"You were on 22 other mission before I met you?" Bucky asked, he seemed surprised. He nodded again.  
This kid had killed probably hundreds of people. No wonder he was dangerous.  
We arrived at the compound. Both Bucky and Peter in disbelief. It would take some time but, I think they would like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must really like you guys becuase chapter 4-8 havent been posted on Wattpad yet. 
> 
> Also, Thanks for reading, I hope you have a great day and that you enjoy my story so far.


End file.
